memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/New Gotham Under Siege/Chapter One
In the Arrowcave Laurel is showing the files of the villains that are attacking New Gotham City, as Typhuss reads the files of the villains to Team Arrow. The Riddler, real name Edward Nygma, Two-Face, real name Harvey Dent, Catwoman, real name Selina Kyle, The Cat, real name Miranda Tate and Harley Quinn, real name Harleen Quinzel says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Oliver looks at her. So what does this have to do with us New Gotham is your city Oliver says as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. Their too strong for us Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We're not helping if we leave it will leave Star City wide open for attack Oliver says as he looks at her and hands her the chip and leaves the cave to go to work in his night club. Oliver hasn't changed much he's still an ass Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. If Oliver isn't going to help I will and the woman you are working with, Helena is my daughter says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. John looks at him. Oliver's our leader and what he says go unless you wanna get the drill sergeant speech John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Helena is my daughter and Barbara is my friend, people in New Gotham need my help, to hell with Oliver I'm going says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Laurel. John looks at him. Typhuss Oliver says we're not going means everyone John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. Oliver's not going to stop me, I'm going to help Laurel, come on Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Laurel. John looks at him. I'm not gonna let you get yelled at by him if he finds out Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves and goes to Oliver's office to talk some sense into him. I already know why you're in here Oliver says as he's looking at out the window. You don't care about New Gotham or its people just Star City, damn it Oliver the Birds of Prey need your help, you are just going to turn your back on them what kind of hero are you says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. New Gotham isn't our city it's not our place to leave the city that we're defending just because Laurel is in need of our help Typhuss we're not leaving this city unprotected as soon as we did villains will see it as an opening to rob and murder and this city will fall back to what it was before I brought this team together Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I'm going to help Laurel and you can't stop me says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver then leaves the office. In the Arrowcave the team is debating leaving without Oliver when he walks into the cave and looks at them. Look I understand that I was a jerk back there but I'm worried about this city going back to the way it was if there was a way that we can leave and have someone watch the city then I'd say we have a go but right now we can't Oliver says as he looks at the team. Then Typhuss gets an idea. John and Thea can watch the city if they need help they can call our allies for help, while you, me and Laurel go to New Gotham says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Thea comes out of the elevator straightens up her hair after being out, as the others look at her and wondering where she was at. Where were you? Oliver says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. I was out with a friend and it was windy Thea says as she looks at Oliver. Typhuss briefs her on the situation. New Gotham is under attack, you and John will guard Star City if you need help call our allies while Laurel, Oliver and me go to New Gotham says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. Thea looks at him. All right we'll be here when you get back good luck Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and nods then turns to Laurel and Oliver. We better get going says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel and Oliver.